Precious
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: ‘Who knew that love had its limit? Not me and I’m a mythical creature who was suppose to have knowledge of the world. I love Edward and it doesn’t matter to me if I’m already owned. You hear that Edward? I LOVE YOU!’ ExB. Better than it sounds. chp. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow BellaXEdward lovers! Dark Shining Light here with a better story, so please review this multi-chapter story! It won't be so bad! Thank you **

"Precious"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Edward and Bella Minor: Alice and Jasper, Rosaline and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme

Rated T (just to be safe)

Romance/?

Summary: 'Who knew that love had its limit? Not me and I'm a mythical creature who was suppose to have knowledge of the world. I love Edward and it doesn't matter to me if I'm already owned. You hear that Edward? I LOVE YOU!' ExB. Better than it sounds.

Notes: Better than it sounds!

(Do NOT Own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the Twilight Sequels)

-

-

(Chapter 1)- Runaway

-

-

I collapse to the dirt/grassy ground, ignoring the bits of rocks that prickled against my skin or the wet water that will soon leave grass stains on my only pair of clothes. I merely closed my gaze, flipping and falling down the hill as a lifeless doll would have until the hill came to an end.

But I didn't move, heck I didn't even have the energy to re-open my eyes. There was a small town up ahead and after running with no source of stamina in my system I was finally going to have a drink. I slowly lifted myself up, encouraging myself that in a few minutes I would have a decent meal. A quick image flashed in my head and suddenly, realization hit as I thought about the course. I moaned in defeat, trying my best to ignore my stomach's pain. _'Stupid Bella!_' I almost lost it and one to a hundred human beings could have lost their lives… to me.

I need to stay focus. I couldn't let my instincts take over because even with the help of a human dinner, I knew that for my entire existence I wouldn't be able to play hide and seek; sooner or later I would be found.

Its best that I lay here at the bottom of this hill with the gentle breeze playing with strays of my brown hair, possibly teasing me: knowing that I wouldn't die no matter how much I wanted to and I would only make it easier on them to find me. I didn't care anymore.

/Snap/ I lazily open my gaze, only to see a dark blur. I squinted my eyes, trying to make best of the figure but failed. A thought about the beast ran through my head, making me smile. Maybe I'll get lucky and have it kill me.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I know this chapter was probably boring and that this possibly doesn't sound like Bella but trust me, it will get better. If I get more than seven reviews, I'll update sooner than the planned date. Please review!**

**Til the next update,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	2. Starting Intro

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the long update; been busy and I'm sorry to say the next one might take longer, seeing that I have to finish my other stories. Well thank you to-**

**Azrael Valentine**

**Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**

**Melissax3**

**Inu-ru831**

**InLoveWithYouForever **

**Dark-Wiccan-Goddess**

**For reviewing my last chapter! I appreciate the support! So enough talking, here's my next chapter!**

Small note though: In this story, vampires can lose conscious.

-

-

Chapter 2- Starting Intro

-

-

I opened my eyes, quickly adjusting the sun's rays that flashed across my eyes. I guess that was one good thing about being a vampire.

I sat up quickly, my eyes turning curious as I scanned the area. I was no longer in the grassy dark forest but in a heavenly and enormous bedroom. From what it looked like, it seems that this room is facing south, seeing the mountains and the sun from the glass-made wall. When I looked to my right, _that _wall was hidden behind shelves of CDs. I had to say that was quite a collection there. Some funny looking music thing stood in the corner but I didn't want to break anything so I remained seated. Speaking of which, I gazed down to notice I was sitting on a long, black leather sofa. Then I notice a sweet odor rising from the couch; it was a nice scent. I was curious about whose scent it was but one thing was for certain, it wasn't human.

/Knock. Knock. Knock/

The door opened just as fast as I turned my head to meet my visitor. Well, host is more like since I'm in their home.

I blinked. There was a strange small pixie- like girl by the doorway with a tall, blonde boy next to her. Both were extremely gorgeous! But the strangest thing about them were their bright golden orbs.

The girl grinned and skipped toward my direction.

"Hello Bella!" She said, kissing my cheek. I was so shocked that she knew my name that I didn't mind her action.

"How'd you know my name?"

She giggled. "Because I saw you telling us."

Confusion ran threw me but when I heard 'us', I began to panic. There were more of them?! Were they like _them_? I shuddered at the thought. As I look back at these two, I suddenly felt calm.

"Don't worry. I know you might be feeling confused." She grinned slightly while looking at her companion, who returned her smile. "But this will all clear up in about a minute. Once Edward and Emmett return in about 5 seconds, we'll explain everything."

I could only nod slowly and surprisingly after 5 seconds, a door (I think) was slammed open and a booming voice was heard. "Honey, I'm home!"

The pixie girl smiled, grabbing the boy's hand. Then she turned to look at me. "Come on Bella! You come too!"

Then they were gone. As I thought about my options, I knew there weren't many choices. Sighing, I followed them in their speed though unsure where I was going. I merely ran down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, seven pairs of again, surprisingly golden colored eyes stared at me. I gulped; I was never good when it came to big groups. Especially when their members were all beautiful.

However, I barely had time to look at them as the black haired brunette came to my side, taking my hand. "I'm Alice Cullen. At your left are Carlisle and Esme."

In that direction stood two beautiful and young creatures. The male was another handsome blonde and the woman's whose hand he was holding was a pretty brunette.

They both smiled but 'Carlisle' spoke first. "Welcome. I can tell its going to be a pleasure having you here."

"I couldn't agree more." Esme concluded. I grinned shyly; they were so nice to me, a complete stranger.

Alice wasted no time continuing. "Those two love birds over there are Emmett and Rosaline."

My eyes couldn't help but to wind at the sight of these creatures hugging. This 'Emmett' was HUGE and Rosaline was beautiful. I didn't really pay attention to them while I was doing my one-second scan but now that I was actually looking at them, it was hard to ignore.

Emmett grinned. "You're going to have so much fun! I'm finally gonna have a new victim at 'Need for Speed' and at arm wrestling; don't worry, I'll go easy on ya and-"

"Last but not least." Alice interrupted, making Emmett pout. I couldn't help but to giggle, I could tell I was going to like him. Alice rolled her eyes. "These are Jasper and Edward."

The blonde boy that was with Alice turned out to be Jasper. He grinned friendly. "Welcome to the family."

My dark orbs turned to the last member of this family, only to see the most gorgeous and handsomest figure that ever existed. He must be some sort of god that the heavens sent down to earth. With his beauty, I felt a bit uncomfortable or maybe it was the fact that he was staring at me with the most life threatening expression anyone could give to a pest. This time, it happened to be me.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter didn't please you. The next will be better, I promise. Plus next time I won't make them so OCC. I apologize that its short and the next one will be longer. Thanks again guys for the last reviews, I hope I can continue to please you. And since it will be awhile til my next chapter, I'll leave a little quote about the next chapter.**

'I gulped silently, biting my lip nervously as I continued to gaze the god like figure across from me. He sighed angrily, rising from his sit to turn on the radio. I instantly recognized the song that was played. "Clair de Lune!" I stated, shocked. By his expression, I could tell he was more than surprised. "You know Debussy too?"'

**That's all for now, thanks again and til my next update,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
